The present disclosure relates to an electronic device including an element in which an electric current flows and an image forming device, and particularly, relates to a technology for handling over heating of an element.
An electronic device includes an element such as a coil, a heater, or a condenser. In order to respond to a case in which an overcurrent flows in the element, for example, a current fuse, a thermal fuse, and a thermistor are incorporated into an electric circuit of the element. Therefore, when the element is overheated, an electric current that flows in the element is blocked or obstructed.
In addition, a non-flammable material is preferably applied to a frame or a housing of such an electronic device. For example, though it is not used for an electronic device, a rubber composition in which both wear resistance and non-flammability are satisfied in high level, and an outer hood for a railway vehicle using such the rubber are suggested.